One Less Superhero
One Less Superhero ''is the pilot of The Anti Hero: Ben 10. Summary After a battle lost to Zs'Skayr, Ben is kidnapped and possessed by the evil ghost. Max and Gwen, sad about this, start their quest to find him... Plot ''The episode begins with Ben and Gwen walking out of school. Ben, 13, is angry. Ben: I can't believe I lost Furry Freddy to a 6th grader. Who's gonna sleep with- I mean, sleep next to me at night? Gwen: Don't look at me, dweeb. Ben: Like I will look at some freaky face like yours. They stick their tounges at each other. Gwen: Just go, Grandpa's waiting for us; It is the Summer Holidays! Ben: Whatever. The Rustbucket stops in front of them. Max opens the door. Max: Quickly, Ghostfreak's back! He's already killed many lives, hurry!! Ben: Awesome! Ghostfreak's back with a vengeance! It's hero time! Ben slams the Omnitrix, creating a green flash which after shows the logo. THEME SONG. We zoom into a deserted building, where many Ectonurites and their leader, Zs'Skayr are in a fighting position. Ben, as Rath, is punching many of them, knocking each of them out. Rath: Lemme tell ya somethin', stupid Ectonurites, Rath ain't gonna take any garbage from you ghostfreaks, because Rath is the- Rath is punched by Zs'Skayr. Zs'Skayr: Puny little kid, the Ectonurite king will not let you escape! Zs'Skayr pulls his body and uses his tentacles to grab Rath and put him inside of himself. Gwen: Ben! An Ectonurite jumps on her, then more and more go on top of each other. muffled: Ben, don't you dare die on me! Max: Zs'Skayr, stop, now!! Zs'Skayr turns to Max. Zs'Skayr: Okay, grandpa. Zs'Skayr lets Ben out. He looks up at the two, with purple eyes. Ben: Hello grandfather. Gwen: Uh, dweeb, you seem a little, well, ghost-like. Ben: Nonsense, cousin. I'm just feeling a little, different. Max: Why are your eyes purple? Ben: I don't know. Maybe it's because- Zs'Skayr: Infected by me? Yes, that is right. I'm just going to use you, that's all. Ben starts to scream, as two black crack-like lines grow on his face. Gwen: Ben.. What's happening to you? Max: Zs'Skayr must've gave him some of his DNA to possess him! Zs'Skayr: Well done, grandpa! The Omnitrix's green part turns purple. Ben: I feel.. powerful. Like, I can accomplish world domination! Gwen: Ben! This isn't like you! Ben: Shut up Gwen! What are you supposed to know? You're nothing but a puny human! Max: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson! Stop this instant. Ben: Save it, Tubby! The old Ben is dead. He saved lives. But now I destroy them.. Ben slams the Omnitrix and transforms into Four Arms. He then punches Max so hard he knocks out. Max: Uhh... Gwen: Grandpa! Gwen pulls Max as she escapes. Ben walks to Zs'Skayr. Ben: Can I call you... 'Father'? Zs'Skayr: I don't really care. If you are with me, nothing will stop us. Ben: Why don't we find and kill humans? Zs'Skayr: Of course. Ben transforms into Heatblast and flies with Zs'Skayr. Heatblast: I'm not so sure about this, I feel to become more powerful I need to train. Zs'Skayr: Enough! Just go, we have some dominating to do! Heatblast: Of course, father. In Bellwood, it's a peaceful day. Until Zs'Skayr and Ben arrive. reverting: I will take it from here. Ben transforms into Taz-R and shoots his arm to a building, shocking it. Zs'Skayr: Well done! World domination is right infront of me.. And I control it!! To be continued... See also *One Less Superhero/Info Category:UltimateKai10 Category:Ben 10: Shadows Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres